


A Song For Meloetta

by TickerTapeParade



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickerTapeParade/pseuds/TickerTapeParade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Jewel Pokemon Diancie has fallen for the Melody Pokemon Meloetta! What ever is a poor legendary to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Hall of Origin was a mystery to the humans who resided below it. Atop Mt. Cornet, it existed within a pocket dimension that was inaccessible to humans. The only way to access the hall was to open the wormhole that connected the two planes of existence to each other at the summit of Mt. Cornet, an ability only granted to legendary Pokémon.

Many legendary Pokémon, such as Mewtwo, preferred to spend time their time away from the Hall. They would roam the world on their own, or reside within their own separate dimensions. Most came and went sporadically, as they saw fit. No legendary made their residence permanent, even Arceus left on occasion. The Hall of Origin was seen by all as a headquarters, a safe residence, and a home, all rolled into one.

There are occasions where all the legendaries are present in the hall at a single time, such as for meetings. The Hall therefore had a room for every legendary to reside in while staying there, tailor made to their preferences. Thanks to it's unique magical properties, it could provide enough for everyone to live in comfort and safety. From here, Arceus ran the universe in all it's glory.

Diancie's mind was not occupied with these thoughts at the time however, and she let out a deep sigh. In a last ditch attempt to generate an idea, she let her head drop to meet with the desk. The cut, pink crystals atop her head landed with a thud. She let out a groan, though not one of pain. Her body was composed of solid rock and gemstone, making her very resilient to damage.

Rather, her groan came from her inability to generate new ideas, despite the three hours she had spent trying to come up with something new. She could use a jewel, or perhaps dazzle with a diamond blast, but this required something different. Something special.

"Hey Dia! What's up?" Mew, the ever energetic pink cat legendary, burst in through the door.

"Mew, don't do that!" Diance said in surprise, jumping out of her seat.

Frantically, she tried to hide the papers that littered her desk from the floating feline's eyesight, but the damage had been done.

"What's that? Sheet music?" Mew questioned, cocking his head curiously to the side.

"Um…yes." Diancie said, feeling her face flush. "It's about…gems! Yes, that was it, a song about gems."

She smiled unconvincingly, hoping Mew would buy it long enough to get rid of the evidence.

"That rocks!" Mew chuckled at the pun he had made. "You should show it to Meloetta!"

"No, that's okay Mew. She's probably busy." At this point, Diancie was desperate to drop the topic at hand.

"I'm sure she'd love to see it. Hey! I'll go and get her." Mew turned and prepared to leave, but Diancie quickly floated in front of him, shutting the door behind her.

"Ok Mew, you've forced my hand. The real reason I don't want to show Meloetta is that…it's about her." Diancie finished abashedly, facing away from Mew and towards the ground. "It's not done yet. It needs to be perfect." Just like her, Diancie thought to herself, blushing a bright red.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Mew practically squealed. "You two would be so adorable together!"

"Do you really think so?" Diancie asked, looking up from the floor and towards Mew.

"I know so." Mew said without a trace of doubt in his voice. "Come find me and the others later, we'd love to help." He winked as he flew out of Diancie's room, closing the door behind him.

Renewed with a fresh energy, Diancie once again took her place at the desk, and began to write.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days had passed since then. Mew, alongside some other legendaries, had helped Diancie with many of the more technical aspects of song writing. It had been a long, but nonetheless rewarding process. Diancie couldn't have been happier with how it turned out. Now all that remained was to show the story to Meloetta.

Diancie floated down the hall, paper clutched in hand. It was a route she knew off by heart. Diancie and Meloetta were good friends. They had talked the hours away, sometimes in the company of others, and sometimes on their own. It was times such as these that Diancie treasured more than any other. Meloetta made her feel happy, in such a way that was impossible for any other to accomplish.

Meloetta's smile could light up an entire room, and Diancie found grate joy in being the one who put that smile there. Diancie blushed as she thought of her friend. There had been one night, long ago that still stuck out in her mind.

It had been after one of Arceus' council meetings. The two friends had run into each other quite by accident on their way out, much to both of their delight. They chatted about nothing in particular, as they wandered the halls. After a time, they had found themselves upon one of the terraces that graced the Hall. Their eyes were graced with the sight of hundreds of thousands of stars, like tiny flakes of brilliances upon a sheet of black velvet.

It had been silently agreed by both of them no to leave. There upon the terrace they had talked about everything the world had to offer. It was where Diancie felt her first butterflies form making her laugh, from seeing her smile. That was when she had fallen for Meloetta.

Diancie's thoughts were interrupted as she came to the door that marked the entrance to Meloetta's room. She raised her hand to knock, but felt herself stop. Was this really such a good idea? What if Meloetta didn't feel the same way? Worse still, what if she didn't want to be friends with her anymore. Diancie couldn't bear the thought. She turned to leave, only to come face to face with the melody Pokémon herself.

"Hey Dia! How are you?" Meloetta said brightly

"I'm fine" Diancie said abashedly, failing to meet Meloetta's gaze. Quickly, she hid the paper from Meloetta's gaze.

"The stars are out tonight. Want to go watch them again?"

It had become something of a tradition to go stargazing on clear nights. The time the two of them shared was a time Diancie always looked forward to.

"I'd love to" Diancie replied, a blush beginning to creep across her face.

"Great! Shall we?"

Without another word, Meloetta and Diancie flew to the terrace.

They made pleasant conversation along the way. Diancie kept the paper well out of sight, and hope that it hadn't been noticed earlier. It had yet to come up in their conversation, and Diancie was beginning to think she was in the clear. They came to the terrace, and Diancie let out an internal sigh of relief.

"I meant to ask earlier, but what was that sheet of paper you had with you for?" Meloetta asked curiously.

Lightning shot into Diancie's heart. She hadn't been quick enough. Embarrassed, she pulled the sheet from behind her back, and handed it silently to Meloetta. The silence was agonizing as Meloetta looked it over. Diancie took a great interest in the stars tonight. They seemed to be watching over her with a curios interest. At this time, Diancie wished she could be on one, if only to escape from this humiliation.

"Dia, did you write this?" Meloetta asked softly

Diancie simply nodded her head in response.

"It's wonderful."

Despite her shame, Diancie smiled a little. Surely that compliment was a good sign? She dared not get her hopes up.

"Can we sing it, together? Meloetta asked in the same soft tone of voice.

Meloetta floated over to sit beside Diancie, placing the music between them. Diancie's blush increased tenfold. She took a few breaths to calm her nerves, before they both began to sing.

The song was a beautiful, hauntingly slow song. They sang a song of true love for another, the bond shared by two souls who were meant for one another. Their voices melded together. The song seeming to stretch far beyond the terrace, up to where the stars could listen.

Eventually, it drew to a close. Without a word, Meloetta and Diancie turned to each other. Meloetta placed a gentle kiss upon Diancie's lips, and Diancie returned the kiss in kind. They held the kiss as long as possible, before reluctantly drawing away for air.

"I love you, Meloetta." Diancie sighed happily.

"I love you too, Diancie" Meloetta sighed in a similar fashion.

They kissed again, the stars above twinkling as though they were as happy as the two Pokémon below them.


End file.
